One Way Ticket
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: She was so mean, so why did Freddie love her? One-Shot


**A/N: I know, I promised, but I had to! I couldn't wait to write this! Please don't hate me!**

**Summary: She was so mean, so why did Freddie love her? (One-Shot)**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Dan Schneider, Nickelodeon, and Matchbox Twenty for their song "She's So Mean" used in this story.**

****Not all lyrics are used and the ones that are aren't in order.**

**One-Way Ticket**

He sat in his bedroom at One Forty-Five in the morning staring at a picture of his ex-girlfriend. The pain-in-the-butt, blond-headed demon most commonly known as the one and only, Sam Puckett. He had taken it with a fairly new camera he had when they had dated.

Her blond curls were draped over her shoulders, as they most often are, and her smile, well that killed him. That was one of his favorite things about her, other than her eyes.

He always had that question running through his head: Why'd he love her?

She had always picked on him, called him names, even hurt him physically, but that didn't seem to matter to him. He just sat there, wishing that that night in the elevator hadn't happened.

_Cause she's bringing you down now_

She always gets what she wants, either by using her wit or her fists or, in a lot of cases, both. Freddie knew she was smart, she just didn't use it to her advantage.

_She gets what she wants all the time_

She does anything without even second guessing it. Sometimes, that was to Freddie's _dis_advantage. She'd punch him in the arm for something so small or say something that she shouldn't, but he had learned that that's who she was.

_Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl_

They had dated, then they broke up, but that didn't get her out of his head. This made him turn his head away from the picture to the window that sat only a few inches away from his eye level.

_She's like one-way ticket cause you can't come back_

Overall, she was just so..._mean_, but she had a heart, a good one, and Freddie knew that. He saw past it because he knew that she was a really good person deep down.

It was so hard to think that just a couple of years ago, they resented each other. Now, they were in love. They had certainly come a long way. He just couldn't let her go.

_Sayin' yeah, you want her_

_But she's so mean_

_You'll never let her go; why don't you let her go?_

_Yeah, and you want her_

_But she's so mean_

_You'll never let her go; why don't you let her go?_

Freddie decided he'd go to the iCarly studio and fix up the server while he couldn't sleep. He opened the door quietly, trying not to wake up anyone.

Then he saw the blonde. The one who was keeping him up. She was lying, sprawled on the couch.

The corner's of Freddie's mouth lifted slightly.

He started to think about how funny she was. Another quality that was amazing about her.

_"Things got ugly when you walked in the room."_

_She's got a wicked sense of humor_

_Can't believe what she says_

He still couldn't believe she said that, but it was worth it. They were jerks, after all.

His face fell. He realized how much he missed her. He wished that it wasn't so hard.

Did she feel the same way?

_All you want to do is hold her_

_But she don't go for that_

He grabbed a blanket and covered Sam with it. He really wasn't in the "techy" mood anymore.

Freddie left, walking to a place that he probably shouldn't have because it made him think of her more.

He rested his elbows on the rail of the fire escape looking at the street below.

She was so tough, he knew that by now, so she was probably taking the break-up well.

Then again, she had a way of being unexpected.

_She has a hard time coming when she can't hit back_

He just couldn't stop missing her. He _loved_ her.

_"I love you." He had said behind her. He walked up to her and she turned to face him, "I love you, too."_

_Sayin' yeah, you want her_

_But she's so mean_

_You'll never let her go; why don't you let her go?_

_Yeah, and you want her_

_But she's so mean_

_You'll never let her go; why don't you let her go?_

All of this was driving him crazy. _She_ was driving him crazy, but she _did _do that now and again. He couldn't even _sleep_ without thinking about her.

_"I can't think straight, I can't eat..." _

Great, now, he couldn't even _think _without thinking about her.

_Every now and then_

_She makes you just a little bit crazy_

He was about to cry, but he decided not to. If Sam was there she would've called him a baby.

_"C'mon, Baby, you wrote a good paper!"_

He hit his head a couple of times, but it didn't work. He was still thinking about her.

_...Then, she's calling you 'Baby'_

Then he got a glimpse of blonde hair from down below. It was her. He watched her walk away from the Plaza and head towards her house. To his surprise, she turned around and looked at him. She looked delightfully surprised.

_Sayin' yeah, you want her_

She smiled and then turned around. That's when he decided he couldn't do this anymore.

"WAIT!" He called. She stopped in her tracks.

He ran through the hallway and went down eight flights of stairs. He went to the street, hoping to see her.

_But she's so mean_

There she was. Confused and annoyed as ever.

"What, Benson?" How could he explain it? It wasn't exactly rocket science, but close. He had to be careful because he knew all too well what she was capable of.

_You'll never let her go; why don't you let her go?_

"You're so mean," He started. She sighed and walked away, "Wait, I'm not finished!" He ran up to her and turned her around to face him, "You are aggressive and rude and you have the worst table manners."

She turned around again, but he said something that made her freeze, "But, I love you."

_Yeah, and you want her_

She faced him, still somewhat frozen in place. He looked into her blue orbs with sincerity, "I miss you, and that won't ever change."

Her face possessed a slight smile and a single hot tear that flowed from her left eye.

_But she's so mean_

"You're such a dork," She retorted. That was the Sam he knew, the one he was in love with.

_You'll never let her go; why don't you let her go?_

In only seconds, she crashed his lips with hers. Then they heard thunder, and water started to fall upon their heads. They just smiled and continued to kiss. Freddie wrapped his arms around her waist and Sam wrapped hers around his neck.

_But she's so mean_

Sam got a bad cold after that. So, guess who was taking care of her?

"Here's some soup," He said, kissing the top of her head. She took the bowl and sat up on Carly's couch. Spencer and Carly were in Yakima so Freddie and Sam were watching over the apartment. Well, mostly Freddie, considering Sam's health. She took a bite as Freddie sat down next to her.

Sam sat the soup on the coffee table and laid down, her head of Freddie's lap. He pulled up the blankets, so that Sam was completely covered.

"Thanks, Freddison," She answered, looking up at him. He just grinned and kissed her cheek.

Freddie finally had the answer to his question: Why did he love her?

She was so mean, but she was so worth it.

_I know a girl_

_She's like a one-way ticket _

_'cause you can't come back_

_You'll never let her go..._

**A/N: Really proud of this one! Hope you like it!**


End file.
